Zigarette
by Hota-chan
Summary: Levi, Eren y la historia del trago que nunca se tomaron. AU. Riren.


**Autor:** Hota-chan

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyoujin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** universo alterno, el título apesta, constantes juegos con el tiempo, palabras altisonantes (rating T) y posible OoC. Pido perdón por lo último.

 **N/A:** Esto era para el año pasado, aunque tras mucho pensarlo y, ciertamente, tras ver que no alcanzaría a acabarlo, decidí que sonaba mejor "primer fic del año" que "último fic del año".

Dedicado a _Mon_ , que fue la que me animó a retomar los fanfics y a iniciar con este. Te adoro, preciosa. Gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Zigarette**

 **-x-**

—Podrías intentarlo. Si me lo preguntas, con 44 años no estás nada mal.

Eren sonríe. Sonríe porque es todo lo que puede hacer, porque ya no le queda otra cosa. Sonríe porque no puede gritarle a su amiga, aunque en esos momentos de verdad quiera hacerlo.

Mikasa interpreta el silencio que le sigue a la sonrisa. Suspira encogiéndose de hombros, como rindiéndose, aunque ambos saben que es solo una tregua momentánea. Seguramente volverá a sacar el tema más adelante, de cómo trae loca a la mesera del restaurante familiar de la esquina; esa que le deja siempre a mitad de precio los panqueques que se desayuna.

Ella no entiende, y él no la culpa, por qué rechaza cada invitación a salir desde que se han conocido. Años atrás, incluso, fue ella la que estaba en la posición en que ahora se encuentra la trabajadora de Barry's.

Pero Eren no dice nada, y probablemente nunca lo haga.

 **-x-**

—Hazte a un lado, mocoso.

El castaño, que ocupaba el puesto cerca de la ventana, giró su cabeza a la voz que sonó a su lado. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién estaba exigiéndole permiso, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y le cedió el asiento.

Levi se sentó en la larga banca de madera, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. A un lado de él, la ventana. Estaban en uno de los corredores de la parte trasera, donde solo el personal del hospital tenía acceso. Era un pasillo oscuro y lúgubre, por lo que solían frecuentarlo poco. A Eren le gustaba porque desde esa ventana tenía una amplia visión de todo el jardín. Disfrutaba de observar a los pacientes sin que éstos lo supieran, porque así no disimulaban sus molestias y él podía jugar a adivinar sus pesares, en parte por buscar una forma de ayudarlos, en parte para despejar su cabeza.

El menor se quedó en silencio, solamente observando al hombre que ahora ocupaba el lugar donde segundos antes había estado sentado, y lo tomó por sorpresa cuando lo vio sacar un cigarrillo. Una vez que lo encendió, el humo danzó, extendiéndose hasta el frente, hasta arriba, esparciéndose en todas las direcciones, llegando hasta donde él, que acabó tosiendo con fuerza y agitó la mano para tratar de alejarlo.

Odiaba el olor de esa cosa.

Levi sonrió de lado, separando delicadamente el cigarrillo de su boca. Eren se fijó en su mano, en la forma en que sus dedos sostenían el cilindro y tragó saliva con pesadez.

—¿Piensas quedarte de pie toda la vida? —El castaño no comprendió, no estaba atento. Pero el hombre que había dicho eso, movió su cabeza señalando un espacio a su lado, lo que le permitió ubicarse en el contexto. Levi solo le había pedido que le cediera el puesto más cercano a la ventana, no que se quedara de pie. La banca, después de todo, era lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Eren lo sopesó unos segundos, pero finalmente se sentó a su lado, todavía sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera cuando Levi le ofreció un cigarrillo, que no supo por qué, acabó aceptando tras una larga duda en que la mano contraria no flaqueó; casi como si estuviera segura de que no rechazaría la acción. Sostuvo el cigarrillo con cuidado y lo giró entre sus dedos, acción que no pasó desapercibida para su acompañante. Finalmente lo acercó a la mano ajena, que con la misma firmeza de antes lo encendió, ahora para él. Cuando la punta comenzó a consumirse lo acercó a su boca, dando su primera calada.

Como si de un reloj muy preciso se tratara, Levi sonrió con triunfo al haber anticipado su reacción, e instantes después el castaño se separó el cigarrillo de los labios y comenzó a toser con fuerza, cerrando sus preciosos ojos ya irritados. El pobre mocoso debía sentir que la vida se le estaba saliendo por la boca y por eso trataba inútilmente de mantenerla dentro de su cuerpo dándose golpecitos en el pecho.

No pudo evitar reír, burlarse de él.

Y Eren no pudo evitar verlo con una extraña mezcla de fastidio y fascinación.

 **-x-**

Levi era uno de los doctores con más trayectoria en el hospital, y en su momento fue uno de los más respetados. Los tiempos, sin embargo, cambiaban demasiado rápido y pronto su opinión dejó de tener valor. Los colegas que antes solicitaban su guía comenzaron a marginarlo, empezó a recibir comentarios desagradables por parte de sus compañeros de toda la vida, de sus superiores y hasta de sus pacientes. Nadie volvió a sentarse con él a comer en la hora del almuerzo, ni a usar la sala de descanso cuando se encontraba allí. A veces, incluso, lo golpeaban en el baño o a la salida, cuando era de noche y podían ocultar sus cobardes identidades.

Pero ese muchacho era distinto. Sostenía su mirada con ingenuidad y le sonreía con dulzura cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos. Se sentaba con él en la hora del almuerzo, le pedía consejos con sus pacientes y nunca lo insultó, lo golpeó o permitió que lo hicieran en su presencia.

Levi recordaba todavía con gracia esa anécdota de aquella vez en que Eren golpeó de regreso a uno de los hombres que lo pateó en pleno pasillo frente a los ojos de los médicos recién llegados.

Ese fue el día en que supo que era un buen muchacho, una gran persona. Pero lo confirmó aquella tarde en que se encontraron a la salida del hospital: llovía fuerte, había dejado su paraguas en casa y comenzaba a sentir el frío y las miradas desagradables de aquellos que estaban cerca de él. Eren justo salía del edificio sosteniendo su gran paraguas negro. Apenas lo vio acortó la distancia y, sonriendo, se lo ofreció.

—Conozco una buena cafetería por aquí cerca, podremos llegar sin problemas y esperar allí a que escampe. —Levi lo observó con calma antes de negar con suavidad. Desvió la mano que le ofrecía el paraguas y se alejó corriendo.

Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que se arrepintió después por no haber aceptado.

 **-x-**

Eren lo había visto por primera vez en la sala de descanso.

Dormía como un tronco, ajeno a su mirada curiosa e insistente. En ese momento, recuerda, la boca la sintió seca y la garganta áspera, incluso carraspeó un par de veces para aminorar esa desazón.

—¿Qué pasa, Eren?

—Ah, doctor Erwin… No sucede nada, sólo venía a ver si la sala de descanso estaba desocupada.

El rubio sonrió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras se acercaba a donde Levi dormía. Se agachó lo suficiente como para palmearle la mejilla un par de veces, pero no hubo reacción.

—Está demasiado cansado. Te lo presentaré la próxima vez, es alguien de quien puedes aprender.

—¡Sí! —sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano antes de dar media vuelta y salir del cuarto de descanso fingiendo calma. Dio exactamente cinco pasos antes de detenerse contra la pared, pegando la frente a ella; allí dejó escapar el suspiro más pesado de toda su vida.

El joven médico de rodillas temblorosas acababa de darse cuenta de que el amor tenía forma de hombre mayor.

 **-x-**

Eren miró discretamente a un lado de la cafetería y luego al otro, entonces sonrió. Los demás médicos se sentaban cansados en las mesas a despejar sus ocupadas mentes durante los minutos de almuerzo que tenían. Él podía ver en sus hombros encorvados el peso del trabajo y en sus bocas arrugadas la desgracia que estaban viviendo. Últimamente las cosas por allí eran un infierno.

Tal vez era porque estaban ubicados en el centro, tan a la vista de todos, que por ello pasaron desapercibidos. Levi, frente a él, aplastaba distraídamente sus patatas. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la mano izquierda de Eren, que lucía un nuevo reloj.

La sonrisa de Eren se desvaneció. De forma rápida soltó su cuchara y el movimiento tan brusco hizo que salpicara un poco de sopa sobre la mesa. Con la mano derecha cubrió el reloj, luciendo avergonzado. Bajó sus ojos y la boca le tembló cuando dejó salir su voz para explicarse:

—Fue un regalo…, de mi padre.

Levi guardó silencio. Bajo la mesa su pie tocó delicadamente el pie ajeno. Fue tan rápido y sutil que Eren dudó que fuera real.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando nadie lo miraba, dejó caer el reloj al estanque del jardín trasero del hospital.

 **-x-**

Lo escuchó por casualidad una tarde que iba cargando unos documentos al despacho del director. Un par de doctores hablaba sobre la condición de Levi, haciendo énfasis en lo desagradable que resultaba y en la problemática que suscitaba con ciertos pacientes.

Eren sintió náuseas.

Ese fue el momento en que comprendió que ellos estaban equivocados, que ese lugar era una mierda y que el mundo iba en dirección contraria.

 **-x-**

Para Levi, aunque no logró descifrarlo desde el principio, la llegada del niño fue como un brote de primavera tras el invierno más crudo. El chico era inocente y parecía ajeno a los problemas políticos, a los problemas de los adultos, así que siempre lo estaba observando con esa enorme sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas.

Eran los ojos más hermosos que había conocido en toda su puta vida, por lo que decidió que ignorarlos era más sencillo.

Tarea que, vale aclarar, le resultó bastante difícil.

 _Malditos ojos._  
 _Maldito mocoso._

 **-x-**

—¿Perdón? —Eren no supo qué responder, así que lanzó otra pregunta de regreso.

Estaban en el cuarto de descanso, en donde había visto a Levi por primera vez. El hombre más bajo le devolvía una mirada seria e intensa sentado desde una camilla y el muchacho había terminado desviando los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza—. No entiendo a lo que se refiere, doctor Levi…

El más viejo se rio de un modo cínico. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar que alguien le hablara de esa manera que esa fue su primera reacción. Cuando se calmó se sostuvo el rostro con fuerza y dio un pesado suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, niño? ¿Por qué me tratas como…? —Levi no terminó. Dejó la pregunta al aire y observó de nuevo al menor. Ahora el castaño no lucía avergonzado ni asustado, lucía enfadado.

—¿Por qué lo trato como una persona? ¿Eso es lo que quiere saber? —Eren bufó, parecía molesto, exasperado. Incluso le dio una patada a la pata de la camilla donde dormía el otro hasta hacía unos momentos—. ¿Es acaso un idiota? ¡Lo trato como una persona porque eso es lo que es! ¡¿De qué otro modo puedo tratarlo?!

Hubo un breve lapso de silencio en el que el castaño respiró con fuerza para contenerse y no golpear otra cosa. Para no golpearlo a él.

—Cuídese, doctor Ackerman, la idiotez parece ser contagiosa.

Levi no supo qué le dolió más ese día. Si la forma en que Eren lo miró, o la forma en que dejó de llamarlo por su nombre antes de irse azotando la puerta.

 **-x-**

Sus contactos con Eren eran limitados. Almorzaban juntos, normalmente en silencio para no despertar más miradas de las necesarias y usaban entre los dos la sala de descanso cuando coincidían. Allí solía ayudarle con sus problemas médicos si estaba en sus capacidades, ya que se encontraban solos, porque Levi no permitía que nadie le viera en lugares concurridos hablando con él. Por ello no se veían fuera del hospital, aunque Eren lo había invitado en varias ocasiones a hacerlo.

El niño tenía buenas intenciones, pero Levi era consciente de que mantenerlo a su lado supondría una gran desventaja para él. No pensaba ser una carga para la única persona buena que quedaba en ese país de mierda.

 **-x-**

—¿Por qué no vamos por un trago?

—Já. El día que te conviertas un hombre de verdad vuelve a lanzarme esa invitación, mocoso. —se burló, torciendo la sonrisa.

Eren le observó con reproche, estaba rojo hasta la médula. Levi pensó que ese color no le quedaba mal, y dejándose llevar por un impulso que lamentaría más adelante, acarició delicadamente su cabello.

Eren amplió sus ojos, Levi pudo leer en ellos fácilmente todos sus pensamientos, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

El menor agradeció que así fuera, y se contentó con apretar la mano contraria.

—De acuerdo —dijo al mayor—, iremos después. Es una promesa.

 **-x-**

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo pasó.

En un momento Eren se quejaba de la sensación que el cigarrillo le dejaba en la boca por enésima vez en el mismo minuto y al siguiente Levi ya había pegado sus labios a él. Fue un pequeño roce, corto, que terminó rompiendo el mismo Levi. Como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo y sus ojos siguieron el humo como si lo vieran por primera vez.

Por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo.

A su lado, Eren pisaba el cigarrillo que había dejado caer al suelo por la impresión. Qué desperdicio, pensó el más viejo, pues acababa de encenderlo.

El menor comenzó a mover las manos de forma extraña, mencionó un par de cosas sin sentido, parecía pescando palabras al azar de su cabeza para romper ese incómodo silencio que se había formado tras lo acontecido, y fue en ese preciso instante en que Levi se fijó en que algo faltaba.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu reloj? —inquirió, frunciendo más de lo normal su entrecejo—. Hace días que no te lo veo puesto.

—Yo… Lo perdí.

—¿Tú qué?

—Lo perdí. —Repitió, mirándolo tímidamente antes de sonreírle, como esperando no ser juzgado.

Levi suspiró comprendiendo que había tocado fondo, comprendiendo que estaba demasiado embriagado de Eren como para ser él mismo.

Por eso soltó el cigarrillo y se acercó a besarlo de nuevo.

 **-x-**

Levi Ackerman creyó odiar dos cosas en el mundo: la maldita propaganda anti-tabaco y al estúpido niño de ojos perfectos al que no se podía sacar de la cabeza desde que lo conociera aquella vez cuando Erwin los presentó en medio del almuerzo.

Con el tiempo descubrió que al mocoso lo aprendió a querer (la propaganda, por el contrario, no tuvo tanta suerte).

Meses después, en su favor pudo alegar que se resistió lo que más pudo, pero al final acabó por reconocer frente a un insoportable deseo de empotrarlo contra el escritorio de su despacho que había sido un _puto héroe_ por haber aguantado tanto tiempo. Y es que _qué difícil_ fue negarse a esos ojos verdes y dulces; a esa sonrisa sincera pero tímida con la que lo veía a la distancia para no llamar demasiado la atención; a los pequeños choques de sus hombros cuando se sentaban cerca y a la patética forma en que Eren se obligaba a fumar solo para compartir con él unos minutos más en su ajetreado día.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que se rindió a esa inocente humanidad. Solo supo que estaba demasiado jodido cuando _ya no pudo evitar_ devolverle las miradas.

 **-x-**

A Levi le gustaba la forma en que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a los objetos. A veces, cuando lo observaba de lejos estudiando en el comedor, sus ojos siempre se quedaban prendados de sus dedos, que pasaban delicadamente las hojas de los libros.

Eran gentiles, delgados y muy bien cuidados.

Eran los mismos dedos con los cuales acariciaba delicadamente su brazo cuando nadie los observaba para desearle una buena noche, especialmente cuando veía que se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde; los mismos dedos con los que sacudía los hombros de su bata. Ambos sabían que era una dulce excusa para tener un poco más de contacto, pues un adicto a la limpieza como lo era él nunca tendría la bata sucia.

Era un gesto pequeño, demasiado corto, que repetían como un ritual cada mañana.

Quizás fue por eso que llegó aquella vez con el presente envuelto en esa sobria caja de regalo.

Si lo pensaba bien, regalarle una pluma no era muy especial, pero había algo que lo había obligado a hacerlo. Tal vez fue un simple y alocado impulso, nada del otro mundo; o tal vez fue la necesidad de ver aquellos dedos usando _algo que él había elegido para ellos_.

En ese momento, la cara del mocoso no tuvo precio.

Y los escalofríos en su parte baja cada vez que lo vio escribir con _la pluma_ , tampoco.

 **-x-**

Eren movía su pie de manera rápida. Acababa de sentarse pero ya quería ponerse de pie nuevamente e irse de aquella estancia. Su padre miraba por el ventanal tras el escritorio, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu reloj?

Eren se miró la mano izquierda. Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo perdí hace unas semanas.

—Fue un bonito regalo que debiste haber cuidado más, Eren. —El mencionado blanqueó los ojos con fastidio. El reloj, su padre, el pueblo y esa puta ideología podían irse a la mierda.

—Voy a despedirlo.

Hubo silencio.

—Deja de juntarte con él, ya te lo he advertido demasiadas veces. La próxima vez tomaré medidas más severas, aunque seas mi hijo.

Eren no esperó a que su padre se girara. De un manotazo lanzó al suelo todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio, ahogando un grito de frustración. Caminó a la salida zapateando con fuerza y se aseguró de azotar la puerta al salir.

 **-x-**

Levi llevó siempre una vida normal.

Nació de dos padres que no se quisieron mucho, pero que tampoco se odiaron; fue a la escuela y tuvo amigos con los que jugó; creció sano y con aspiraciones, sueños y metas, las cuales cumplió cuando se graduó como doctor.

Nunca pensó que su árbol genealógico fuese un requisito para llevar a cabo un trabajo excelente, y por ello nunca se detuvo a pensar en él. Hasta hacía unos años, nadie lo pensaba tampoco. Desgraciadamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Levi tuvo que aprender a tener en cuenta el detalle que por tanto tiempo había obviado: su abuelo era judío.

Él, a ojos de ellos, era _asquerosamente judío_.

Y pese a que él y sus padres no compartían la religión de su abuelo, un solo eslabón en la cadena lo había dejado _manchado_.

Se lo dijo a Eren cuando intentó hacer que el muchacho dejara de seguirlo a todos lados, preocupado de que los rumores lo afectaran. Pero Eren nunca fue un simpatizante del régimen, pese a que su padre, director de ese hospital, sí lo era. El mocoso lo veía por quien era y no por lo que era; resultó ser uno de esos extraños tipos que solo nacen una vez cada mil años: tipos amables, sinceros y buenos.

Levi deseó que en el futuro hubiera más mocosos como él.

Ese cochino país, ese cochino mundo, los necesitaba.

 **-x-**

Eren tenía veintitrés años y un futuro prometedor como médico cuando estalló la guerra.

Era el orgullo de su madre y el retrato vivo de su padre, quien le había obligado a seguir sus pasos y era el director de aquel hospital en el que ejercía.

Levi ya no iba hacía un año. La situación había sido peor los últimos meses en que estuvo allí, los maltratos sucedían a pleno ojo público y a nadie, más que a él, parecía importarle. El mismo Levi se mantuvo estático, dejando que sucediera, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacerse.

Quizás así era. Eren lo comprendió cuando vio cómo cuatro excompañeros de Levi desechaban todas las cosas que el susodicho había decidido dejar atrás en su _ex_ oficina.

 **-x-**

Erwin apretó el volante con fuerza, tratando de disimular su malestar. Eren pensó que lo hacía en vano, pues no se había dado cuenta de que componía con su boca una mueca de disgusto.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos, y el rubio asintió antes de regresar los ojos al frente.

—Te espero aquí.

Justo antes de que Eren se bajara del auto, Erwin volvió a hablar:

—Lo siento.

Erwin era el único amigo que a Levi le quedaba, además de él. Era el que había coordinado todo el proceso para ayudarlo a escapar y el que sabía que el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas era el que le había robado el sueño a su amargado compañero. Eren pensó en agradecerle, pero desistió. Se limitó a mirarlo un par de segundos más antes de bajar del auto y dirigirse hacia la estación.

El castaño sabía que no había necesidad de correr, pero aun así lo hizo, como si temiera que el tren se adelantara. Como si temiera que Levi no estuviera esperándolo en el andén como había dicho Erwin que lo estaría.

Pero lo estaba, sosteniendo dos maletas oscuras. Una con cada mano.

Eren sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta y una terrible sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago. Cuando le dio alcance, Levi dejó las maletas en el suelo con tranquilidad. Le miraba con calma, sin titubeos, con el rostro más relajado que Eren le hubiese visto alguna vez.

—No había tiempo para explicaciones. —Le dijo, y Eren asintió con los labios temblorosos. Tampoco había tiempo para perdones, ambos lo sabían. Ambos lo aceptaron así.

—Voy a extrañarlo mucho. —Dijo Eren, alzando los ojos a él. Esos bonitos ojos a los que Levi se había hecho adicto. Los ojos que había soñado con besar millones de veces. El mayor no pudo soportar esa imagen y tuvo que desviar su mirada al techo, asintiendo.

—Eren…

—Yo también voy a irme, ¿sabe? Búsqueme… Por favor búsqueme en Nueva York. —Pidió, con sus manos temblorosas aferrándose al gabán contrario. El de cabellos negros pensó en lo mucho que echaría de menos esos bonitos dedos y esos explosivos sentimientos ajenos que le recordaban cómo se sentía estar vivo—. Yo lo estaré esperando, toda mi vida si es necesario…

—Es hora de que me marche —anunció cuando se escuchó el sonido del tren acercándose. Eren apretó más duro el agarre que mantenía sobre el gabán y Levi, con la paciencia de un experto, despegó uno por uno los dedos que se aferraban a él. Los llevó a su boca y dejó en ellos un beso calmo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, quizá por última vez—. Gracias por todo, Eren. Yo también te amé.

 **-x-**

Esa noche está más apagado que el resto de los días. Mikasa lo sabe porque lo ha observado con demasiada atención en los últimos años. Le sonríe mientras se sienta frente a él después de haberle ofrecido un trago, a sabiendas de que Eren no va a beberlo.

El castaño, como repitiendo un guion gastado, deja el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa ratonera frente a ellos en completo silencio y la asiática solamente amplía su sonrisa, moviendo su trago hacia el frente, como haciendo la pantomima de brindar con él. Al final, da un largo sorbo y suspira, acurrucándose en el asiento.

—¿Qué tal la cena?

Eren la mira antes de asentir despacio.

—Estuvo bien.

—¿Solo bien? —Eren sonríe levemente y asiente de nuevo.

Mikasa no sonríe. No esta vez.

Se le queda mirando a los ojos y piensa que han pasado diez años desde que se conocen y aun así Eren no le ha contado la historia de por qué acabó allí, en Nueva York, cargando solo una pequeña maleta con él. Se hace una idea, por su acento marcado, pero nunca se ha atrevido a comentarla, porque es consciente de que solo hablaría de la punta del iceberg.

De otro modo no habría explicación para esos extraños comportamientos de Eren de negarse al contacto humano, de no usar relojes y de huirle a los tragos como si fueran la peste. Sabe, también, que todo ello está fuertemente ligado a la pluma vieja que siempre carga en el bolsillo de su camisa pero que no se atreve a usar. Un pequeño tesoro que lleva cerca al corazón para no olvidar su valor.

—¿Te importa? —pregunta Eren, sacando un cigarrillo frente a la mirada escrutadora de su amiga. Ella niega, preguntándose también por qué si fuma con la calma de la costumbre, nunca deja de parecer que sufre mientras lo hace; por qué tuerce la boca como si le diera asco. Por qué parece que sus ojos se van a deshacer en lágrimas a medida que el cilindro se consume.

Los ojos verdes, por su parte, evaden la figura de la mujer. Prefieren hacerlo. Está cansado de reconocer la curiosidad en ella, de hacerle frente, y no está dispuesto todavía a sentarse a hablar de esa vieja herida que nunca le cicatrizó. De cómo Levi nunca fue a buscarlo, de cómo nunca más volvió a verlo o a saber de él. De cómo se levanta cada día y se pregunta si sigue vivo, si lo logró, si fue feliz después de haberse ido.

Mikasa abre la boca como queriendo preguntarle si está bien, pero al final guarda silencio.

Y Eren se percata de que jamás le contará su vida, su pasado, y aquella vieja historia del trago que nunca se tomó.

* * *

 **N/A:**

—Pueden encontrar fácilmente en internet información sobre el movimiento anti-tabaco de los nazis, si bien lo impulsaron desde los primeros años del régimen, llegó a tener validez ya pasando 1939.

—Por si les causa curiosidad, el reloj que Eren pierde deliberadamente era uno con un grabado del régimen nacionalsocialista.

—Sobre el destino de Levi no hay nada en específico, además de que perdió contacto con Eren, así que pueden imaginar lo que deseen para su lado de la historia.

—Este relato, por cierto, transcurre entre 1935 y 1960. Quería retratar una especie de amor sutil. De eso que no fue, pero que pudo ser. De ese que, de haberse dado, hubiese sido sincero y duradero. No sé si lo logré, pero espero no haber hecho tan mal trabajo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
